


A Small and Fluffy Apprentice (Meow [re-]Mix)

by Isis



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Just Add Kittens, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: “All manner of vermin?” asked Shale.  “Would that include...pigeons?”





	A Small and Fluffy Apprentice (Meow [re-]Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Small and Fluffy Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399901) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 
  * In response to a prompt by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



Ordinarily Shale stayed in camp when the Warden took a party to town for supplies; there was nothing she needed that a merchant could supply, and flesh creatures always acted nervous around her. Well, she supposed that was not unreasonable, since it wouldn’t take much to squish them, but she had promised the Warden she would not squish anything that didn’t try to squish them first, and Shale was a golem of her word. Besides, the Warden always wanted to get silly flesh-creature things such as food and potions, instead of going to the more interesting shops that sold pretty gems and shiny metal.

But Oghren was sleeping off a hangover, Leliana was teaching Zevran how to pick complex locks, and Morrigan was picking herbs in the forest. (At least, that is what it had told the Warden. Shale suspected the swamp witch of doing something much darker and more ominous than merely picking herbs, though what that darker and more ominous thing would be, she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was practicing turning into a bird.) Wynne claimed to be ill, though Shale was pretty sure that this ‘illness’ was due to Wynne’s matching the dwarf drink for drink the previous night. Even Dog was off somewhere, no doubt urinating on every tree it could find. So that left only Alistair, Sten, and Shale to accompany the Warden to market.

It was not as bad as it could have been, really. The Warden and Sten were both not unpleasant to be around, and Alistair was...easy to ignore. Shale stood patiently behind the Warden as it negotiated with the man at the market stall, waiting to carry whatever purchases were made. Then a strange sound pierced the air.

“What is that odd wailing?” she asked Sten.

“You mean the cat?”

“I do not know. What is a cat?”

“They’re like dogs, except – well, except that they’re cats,” said Alistair, who apparently had overheard the conversation.

“That is not very helpful,” said Shale. “Do they urinate on statues and trees? Do they fetch thrown sticks? Do they growl at darkspawn?”

“Well, no. All right, I suppose they’re really not at all like dogs. But people keep them as pets, like they keep dogs.”

“I see. Humans do like to make all creatures into slaves.”

Sten laughed, a low, pleasant rumble. “I do not think cats consider themselves the slaves of the humans that keep them. It is more the other way around.”

“Definitely the other way around,” said Alistair. “We had a cat once who would go to the door and yowl until you opened it for him to go out. As soon as he was on the other side, he’d yowl until you opened it again so he could come back inside.”

“It does not sound as though cats are good pets, if they are so demanding.”

“Well – they’re cute. And they’re soft.”

“Ah, no wonder it likes cats. There is a similarity.”

“Everything is soft compared to you, Shale,” said Alistair. “Though I think this is the first time you’ve ever called me ‘cute’.”

“That was not a compliment.”

The wailing cry sounded again. Interest piqued, Shale followed it to its source, which was a crate filled with tiny fuzzy animals in front of a young human sitting on an overturned crate. Some were black, some were orange, and some had both colors mingled in their fur, which did indeed look soft. “Those are cats?”

The young human froze, looking wide-eyed at Shale.

“They’re kittens,” said Alistair, who had trailed along behind Shale. “Er, baby cats.”

“They do look rather useless.” Another thing cats had in common with Alistair, thought Shale. Her eyes met Sten’s; clearly the Qunari was thinking the exact same thing.

“Oh, no, ser!” said the young person earnestly. “Their mum-cat’s the best mouser in Ferelden!”

“Mouser?”

“Cats are very good at catching mice,” said Sten. 

“That’s why people keep them,” added Alistair. “Well, that, and because they’re cute and soft.”

The young person nodded. “Mice, moles, voles – all manner of vermin. Cleaned out our barn in two weeks, did Mistress Kitty. An’ you can have one of her litter for only two bits!”

“All manner of vermin?” asked Shale. “Would that include...pigeons?”

* * *

The Grey Warden counted out the requested amount of silver to the merchant, then turned her head. “Sten, could you –” Her words trailed off. Where had the others gone?

“Hold onto those poultices and injury kits for me,” she said to the merchant. “I need to find my companions.”

At least it was easy to spot Sten and Shale. They were on the other side of the market, and as she crossed the square she saw Alistair with them as well. What had interested them so much that all three had left her side without even a word?

“You’re supposed to be my loyal companions,” she grumbled as she reached them. Sten and Alistair looked over their shoulders at her, but the golem’s massive back blocked whatever it was they were all looking at. “That means no desertion, either in battle _or_ at the market.”

“I had to make an important purchase,” Shale informed her, without turning around.

She rolled her eyes. “What, a topaz? A shiny piece of malachite? I’m sure they don’t have diamonds in this small town. But if you’re finished, we’ll go back to the merchant so you can carry the supplies I bought.”

“The Qunari and the other Grey Warden may carry the supplies,” said Shale. “I shall be carrying my new apprentice.”

“Your new…”

Shale turned. The golem was holding something in its massive rock hands. It seemed to be a tiny, fluffy, orange…

“...kitten?”

“It is a kitten _now_ ,” said Shale. “But soon it will be the greatest pigeon-killer in Ferelden!”


End file.
